puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Clan
Dragon's Clan is a crew sailing the Viridian Ocean. They are one of the primary crews of the flag Paradise. History of Dragon's Clan Dragon's Clan was founded on 5 March, 2006. Captaincy #Nikaa #Amypratton Public Statment Ahoy we are a family of Dragons! if you join u will also be part of the forevr growing comunity of Dragons and will meet new hearties and family. we use permison to board simply tell the comanding officer PTB and he will either say Granted or Denied if you go with out PTB you will get planked. Crew Articles #No leaving the ship during a battle. Doing so will result in a -1 for yer cut of the booty or being demoted. #Obey commands given to ye by the Captain or an Officer. Failure to do so may have unwanted side-effects. #No lazing about the ship. Please take any open station. If there are no open stations, contact the Captain or an Officer on board and get further instructions. Failure to do so may results in a cold swim back to shore and a -1 for yer cut of the booty. #No begging whatsoever. Please, this is an honorable crew and we need not to beg for our riches. If you do yer job and stay for the full voyage then ye will get yer fair share of the booty. Begging includes asking fer money or asking others to buy ye something. #Discipline (see bellow). #Respect authority of a hifher rank than you and respect all. Promotion Requirements Experience Points (XP) *0.5 - per each narrow *1 pts - per each Broad *2 pts - per each Solid *3 pts - per each Weighty *4 pts - per each Expert *5 pts - per each Paragon *6 pts - per each Illustrious *7 pts - per each Sublime NOTE: The XP aplies only to the piracy puzzles Requirements *Cabin Person - 0 XP *Pirate - 4 XP *Officer - 10 XP (Battle Navigation at least respected) *Fleet Officer - 15 XP and my trust (Battle Navigation at least renowned and own a ship) *Senior Officer - 20 XP and my trust (Battle Navigation at least legendary, own at least a ship and beat the captain at Rumble :-P) Notes on Promotions NOTE: Exceptions can be made but they aren't often. NOTE: To become FO and SO, you need to show trust and loyaltty. We will consider yer rank after at least a week of presence in the crew. And you must have succesful pillages and recruit pirates. NOTE: Ask any officer to join our crew as cabin person, and any FO or above to make you a pirate. Beacause of our booty shares we don't hold cabin persons, our crew ranks start from pirate. Definitions Dragon - A fiercely vigilant or intractable person. Something very formidable or dangerous. Clan - A large group of relatives, friends, or associates. Discipline - is any training intended to produce a specific character or pattern of behaviour, especially training that produces moral or mental development in a particular direction. It is a widely held belief that most people, even those disinclined to harm others or themselves, lack discipline. External Links Dragon's Clan Forums.